The present invention pertains to tables and, more particularly, to multi-station, height-adjustable tables.
Recently, there has been a rise in the popularity of standing desks, i.e., desks that are designed to be used while standing. Such desks are intended to improve health by reducing the amount of time users spend sitting. Another related trend involves standing meetings in which the participants stand instead of sitting around a table. In such situations, it would be beneficial to have a shared table at standing height so that the participants set down documents, electronic devices, etc. Also, tables in public spaces are sometimes intended to be used by multiple people simultaneously. For example, locations, such as airports, now have charging stations where people can charge their electronic devices. These tables are also sometimes placed at standing height. However, as people come in a variety of heights, a single table height is unlikely to be suitable for all of the participants. In view of the above, there is a need in the art for a standing-height table having individual height-adjustable portions so that the table can be comfortably and conveniently shared by multiple people.